Tracey's Date
by Xen
Summary: My strange and funny idea for a fic about Tracey on a date with a girl. Like to thank Freedom Fighter for use of his character.


Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them. Samantha is created by Freedom Fighter who I got permission to use.  
  
Tracy's Date   
By Xen  
  
Our heroes journey across the orange islands. Currently they had just stopped off at Cache Island for a slight rest.  
"Wow this place is like a giant amusement park!" Misty said as they landed upon the shore.  
"Well, Cache Island is a tourist spot." Tracey said. "Its famous for it broadwalk and amusement parks."  
"Is there a gym here?" Ash asked as he returned Lapras.  
"No, just a lot of fun things to do."  
"Then its no fun for me."  
"Well, we had to give Lapras a rest. And now we can have fun too!" Misty said.  
"I guess." The three travelers went to the pokemon center to get their pokemon treated.  
"Can you get my pokemon healed?"  
"Sure right away." Nurse Joy took the pokeballs to the back.  
A girl with brown hair and wearing a skirt and blouse came up to Ash.  
"Say aren't you Ash Ketchum?"  
"Yeah." The girl grabs his hands and shakes it.  
"Wow! It's so good to see you again."  
"I hate to be rude, but I don't remember meeting you before."  
"Yeah, I don't remember seeing you before." Misty said.  
"Oh I get it. Wait this may remind you." The girl suddenly appeared in a cheerleader's uniform. "Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"  
"Your one of Gary's cheerleaders."  
"What's a matter? Stray form the group and they left you behind?" Misty said.  
"No it's not that. Gary fired us?"  
"He fired you? Why?"  
"I don't know. One day he just went up to us and said 'Your fired'. At first some of us thought it was a joke, but he wasn't joking."  
"Well, that was pretty mean of him."  
"We didn't know what we did wrong. Fights started and then all us spilt up. My parents sent me here so I could fun and get my mind off being fired."  
"Wow that's pretty sad." Misty said.  
"So your just all alone now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I for one just can't allow this." Tracey said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, its plain to see you're a bit depressed over these events. Now I may not be able to bring your group back together, but I can at least treat you out to forget your troubles for one night."  
"Are you asking her out?" Misty said.  
"I'd love to. By the way my name is Samantha."  
"Tracey Sketchit."  
"Meet back here at seven?"  
"Sure. See you then." Samantha left.  
"What just happened?" Ash said confused.  
"Tracey got... A date?"  
"What you sound like you never seen a guy ask a girl out?"  
"Well this is the first time we seen anyone actually succeed?"  
"You're kidding right?"  
"No. When we had Brock around it he go all weird and most girls ended up running away screaming."  
"No guy could be that bad at pickup lines! That seems impossible."  
"You've never met Brock."  
"But Tracey, what do you do now?" Ash asked.  
"Well I should get ready for my date."  
"And you're wearing that?" Misty questioned.  
"Well... um... yeah."  
"You have got to be kidding. Come here." Misty said as she dragged Tracey away. Ash and Pikachu just shrugged their shoulders and followed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Um Misty don't you think I'm a bit over dressed?" Misty had taken Tracey to a department store to get a new outfit. Misty made Tracey try on a bunch of outfits. Tracey was currently wearing a full tuxedo.  
"He's going on a date Misty, he not getting married."  
"Sorry, I just thought it look nice." Misty threw Tracey some different clothes. "Here try this." Tracey went back into the changing room and came out dressed and pink shirt and pants.  
"Um Misty... I'm doubting in your ability into picking a proper attire." Tracey said.  
"And you can't pick clothes either."  
"Well, if you think know so much about picking clothes, why don't you do it Ash!"  
"Me?"  
"I like to see if you could do better!"  
"Well, ok." Ash went off and came back a few minutes later with some clothes. "Here try this." Tracey went into the changing room and came out wearing some tan pants and a blue button down shirt.  
"Gee Ash I didn't know you had such good taste."  
"Hum." Misty said.  
"Speaking of which, can we eat now? I'm hungry."  
"You can forget about food later. Tracey has to get ready for his date." Misty said as she dragged Tracey along.  
"Help me."  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Tracey was waiting at the entrance of the pokemon center waiting for Samantha. Misty and Ash were standing behind some shrubs. "I don't see why we have to hide in the bushes?" Ash said.  
"I want to help Tracey on his date."  
"But he said he's been on dates before. I don't think he needs help."  
"That's what's you think. He thinks he knows what he's doing but he doesn't know anything about romance."  
"How come?"  
"Because he's a guy of course. No guy truly knows romance."  
"And how many dates have you been on?" Misty started blushing.  
"Well, none actually but I still know what a girl wants. Shh here she comes now." Samantha came up to Tracey. She was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans with light blue sneakers.  
"Gee I thought this was going to be casual."  
"Well, it was but my friend thought I should dress up."  
"So were we going?"  
"We first I thought we get something to eat."  
"That's good. I'm starved."  
"I thought you would. Misty gave me these reservations to this fancy French restaurant."  
"Well, maybe we should skip eating. I really don't like French food."  
"I could have guessed. That's why were going to a little Italian place I know."  
"I love Italian."  
"I thought so too." Tracey held out his arm. "Ma lady, may we be off?"  
"Sure my prince." Samantha took Tracey's arm and they went off. When they went out of reach Misty cam stomping out of the bushes.  
"How could he? I made reservations at the best French restaurant here! How could he change one of the most romantic places to be for a Italian restaurant?"  
"Well Misty, Tracey told me to change them because he said not every girl likes French food, but everyone loves Italian." Misty turned to Ash and glared at him.  
"You're the one that did it."  
"Well, Tracey told me to."  
"NEVER DO AS TRACY SAYS. YOU'RE ONLY TO DO WHAT I SAY!" Misty screamed out.  
"Okay." Ash whimpered out.  
"GOOD! NOW WE FOLLOW." Misty grabbed Ash be the collar and dragged him off.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Samantha and Tracey were casually eating dinner have a quiet talk. Behind some fake bushes were Misty, Ash, and Pikachu. Misty was listening in on the two with a listening device.  
"Where did you get that?" Ash asked.  
"Shhh." Misty continued listening. "I can't believe what there talking about."  
"What are they talking about?"  
"Nothing! They're just talking about everyday little things like how their lives are and what they do."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Its not romantic that's what! Now I want you to get over there and give Tracey this." Misty handed Ash a piece of paper.  
"What this?"  
"Romantic sayings. Give it to Tracey."  
"How?"  
"Here." Misty threw Ash a waiter's outfit. "Put that on." Ash puts on the outfit. "Now go and give him the notes." Misty pushes Ash out of the bushes. Ash slowly walked over to the table.  
"Excuse me monsewer. I have a message for you."  
"Ash? What are doing?" Ash leaned over and whispered to Tracey.  
"Take it and read some of it or Misty is going to kill us." Ash left and walked back over to the bushes.  
"Wasn't that your friend?"  
"Yes. Now bare with what I have to say." Tracy quickly wrote something down and showed it to Samantha. Samantha nodded when she read the note.  
"Oh my beautiful Samantha. How your hair is as gorgeous as the flowing waves of auburn waves of grain." Samantha giggled.  
"But I thought grain was more amber."  
"Well, what do you want form a eleven year old. Let me continue. Your eyes sparkle with the moonlit glow of a thousand moons."  
"You're right. Only an eleven-year-old could think this kind of stuff up. She must read some real trashy romance to think this up."  
"Well, since were done with our dinner I say we should leave."  
"Agreed." Samantha takes the paper out Tracey's hands. "And let's leave here. If I want a laugh, I'll watch a sitcom. At least thoughts make sense." Tracey made a little laugh.  
"I guess. But it does have that certain tune that only a girl like Misty could come up with." Tracey and Samantha get up and leave. Misty comes out of the bushes steaming.  
"TRASHY ROMANCE! I'VE BEENING WRITING THAT STUFF FOR YEARS! HOW DARE THE THEY CALL MY WORK TRASHY!"  
"Um Misty..." Ash was pointing behind Misty.  
"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PLOTTING THE DEATH OF TRACEY!"  
"Excuse me little girl, but what are you doing here." A waiter said.  
"Oh a me? Nothing. Nothing at all. Say look someone trying to eat and run." The waiter turned in the direction Misty pointed.  
"I don't see anyone." The waiter turned around to see Misty-dragging Ash away. "Hey you come back here." The waiter gave chase after Ash and Misty.  
"Why me?" Ash muttered.  
Tracey and Samantha were walking on the boardwalk look at the sites just enjoying the moment. The two come upon a game stand that featured the hoop toss game.  
"Care to win a doll for a the lady?" The man at the booth said.  
"Win me a doll Tracey." Samantha said in a cute voice.  
"Well, ok." Tracey handed the man some money and the man handed Tracey some rings.  
"You know the rules. Get a ring on the peg win a prize."  
"Ok here goes." Tracey tossed a ring towards the pegs, but missed.  
"Try again." The man said. Tracey threw another ring and missed again. "Oh so close."  
"Last ring. Better make it count." Tracey threw the ring and missed.  
"Nice try. Here a parting gift for the little lady." The ring man gave Samantha a little Snorlax doll.  
"It's so cute."  
"Yeah. A real nice pity gift."  
"I think it's adorable. It's what I would have picked any way."  
"Well, if you like it, I guess it isn't so bad."  
Tracey and Samantha walk by a water race stand. Little did they notice but three of the heads were actually Misty, Ash, and Pikachu.  
"He should of won that game and won her a Clefairy doll." Misty exclaimed.  
"But she said she wanted the Snorlax doll."  
"It doesn't matter what she wants. She supposed to get the most romantic or cute dolly. And a Snorlax isn't cute."  
"I think my Snorlax is cute."  
"Why I outta..."  
"Ready and here we go!" The booth man yelled. Misty and Ash were suddenly sprayed at with streams of water.  
"Hey my balloon isn't inflating. I think mine's busted." One man said.  
"Mine too. And it's ugly too. That red hair sure looks stupid on it." Misty busted out the booth and began to strangle the guy.  
"My hair looks wonderful. How dare you call me ugly! I should kill you right now."  
"Hey you stop!" A guard started to run after Misty. Misty got up and bolted out of there with the guard right behind her.  
"Come on Pikachu. We got to make Misty's bail."  
"Pika." The two ran off to get Misty.  
Tracey and Samantha were walking on a boardwalk looking at the ocean.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Samantha asked.  
"Sure is."  
"Say Tracey, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Well, would you... no you wouldn't want to do it."  
"Do what?"  
"No it's silly of me to ask."  
"No I want to hear it."  
"Well... I was wondering since you sketch pokemon. Would you sketch me?"  
"I'd love to. Is there anyway you want me to draw." Tracey said as he took out his sketchbook.  
"How about nude?" Tracey dropped his pencil and gave a very shocked look. Samantha giggled. "Just kidding. How about me on my Lapras?" Samantha held out a pokeball.  
"Well, sure that be nice."  
"OK. Lapras come out." Samantha threw her pokeball and the aquatic pokemon appeared. "Now just act natural Lapras. Tracey is going to sketch us." Lapras nodded and held a pose. Samantha sat on Lapras trying to find a proper pose. "Is this good."  
"Perfect." Tracey began to sketch Samantha and Lapras. A short while later he put his pencil down. "There it's done." Samantha recalled Lapras and examined the drawing.  
"Wow its good. I didn't you could draw so well."  
"Well, it's only just a quick sketch. I really didn't get to do much detailing."  
"But its prefect. Say can I keep it?"  
"Well, since you like it so much ok."  
"Thanks. My friends are going to be so jealous. This drawing is so good. You really do have talent for this."  
"Thanks. Most people don't even notice my work."  
"Then they don't know anything."  
"It's getting kind of late. I think we should be heading back now."  
"Guess your right." Tracey and Samantha walked back towards the pokemon center. Below the dock three heads popped out of the water.  
"Well, I thought it was nice." Ash said.  
"But there's nothing romantic about his stupid drawing. He should have done something more romantic. Like pled his undying love for her."  
"Um Misty I thought this was a friendly date. I doubt there getting married."  
"It doesn't matter. Its what she wanted to hear."  
"I thought she wanted her picture drawn?"  
"Pika."  
"You are so dense. It's not what a girl says it's what she means."  
"Can we go back out now? I'm getting cold."  
"It's always about you isn't it Ash."  
"Well Pikachu is cold too."  
"Pika."  
"Wimps. Fine they're going back anyway." The three started to swim back towards shore.  
Tracey and Samantha were standing in front of the pokemon center.  
"That was a nice time I had."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about my friend trying to 'help'."  
"That ok. It made it more fun. But I wonder how they got in that booth?"  
"With them around I learned not to try and figure things out. You get confused that way." Samantha giggled.  
"Guess your right." Samantha kissed Tracey on the cheek. "I hope I could see you again."  
"Well, after the league, we're going back to Pallet so maybe I we could meet again."  
"Ok I'll give a call. See yeah." Samantha left. Shortly after a drenched Ash, Misty, and Pikachu showed up.  
"Is she gone?" Ash asked.  
"I'd wonder when you two would show up."  
"Did you at least kiss her goodbye?"  
"Well she kissed me on the cheek." Misty started to rage.  
"YOU LET HER KISS YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SO POST TO KISS..." Misty's speech was stopped by Ash kissing her on the kiss. The two stayed that way for a little while then Ash let go. Misty was totally shocked.  
"Told you that keep her quiet, Pikachu."  
"Looks like she didn't expect that." Tracey said as he passed his hand over Misty's unblinking eyes.  
"Gee I didn't think it work that well."  
"I guess you caught her with her pants down."  
"But she still her pants on." Tracey sighed.  
"Lets just bring her in before a Pidgey thinks she's a statue." Ash and Tracey dragged Misty into the pokemon center.  
Tracey came out of the room. He went to the main entrance of the pokemon center to find Nurse Joy there.  
"So you have a nice night?" Joy asked.  
"Yeah That Samantha is real nice girl."  
"I'm sure she is. Well, Jenny will be here shortly. Care to get started?"  
"Yes mistress."  
"Has my patient been naughty?"  
"Yes mistress."  
"Well let Joy come here and make it all better."  
The End.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


End file.
